Escape
by Einna Aroura Du'an
Summary: Carolyns words to Riddick


Escape

Summery – Carolyn's words to Riddick. Not sure when it's set…somewhere between the lights going out in Pitch-Black and the beginning of Chronicles of Riddick.

AN – Another of my strange song-fics. A fic gets dedicated to the first person who spots the song and who sings it.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. I don't own Fry, I don't own Riddick, I don't own Pitch Black, I don't own T2…I don't even own the wrecked Hunter Gratzner ship.

Rating – PG for the use of one naughty word.

Enjoy!

You think that you're so important, huh? Too important for anyone else to matter. But I see through that, Riddick. I see through that shit face you put up. You only play the role of all you think of as strength and power, but I know that this is not all you long to be.

I know who you really are.

I bet you aren't half as tough as you pretend, Riddick. I bet you're as strong, I bet you're as confident and as powerful, but you're not so hard, so cold and distant. Because here's something I know for a fact, Riddick. Someone who has been alone, been rejected and hunted and chained up and locked away for as long as you have, yet still risks their ass to save someone has to have led a royally fucked up life.

You're the one who cries when you're alone, right Riddick?

You think you know all the answers. You think that all you need is yourself, and you will never, ever need someone else.

But what will you do and were will you go when there's no one left to save you from yourself?

You know it's truth, Riddick. As self-reliant as you are, you're one greatest fear is the one thing you can't escape.

You can't escape yourself, Riddick.

Do you think that I can't see straight through your eyes when I look into them? I know what's going on in your mind...you're scared to death to face what's going on around you. You're scared of the reality staring you straight in the face.

Because the reality is that these people, screaming and crying around you, can never hear your own pain...your hidden cries.

And once again you're left to face the world alone.

But where will you go when there's no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape us, Riddick. You can't escape the fact that you care what happens to us.

I realize that you're afraid. You deny it, but it's true. You're afraid.

But you can't abandon everyone.

It's the truth and you can't escape it.

But you don't want to escape it, Riddick. Because to escape your fears and escape your emotions and escape yourself means you're escaping your humanity.

Come on, Riddick. There's gotta be some part of you that wants to re-join the human race.

But truthfully, you wouldn't know how.

You thought I didn't understand it.

And you're so sick of it, huh? Sick of speaking words that no one else understands. You tell them about you, about who you are, why you're like that. Actions given voice, but words devoid of meaning.

But they don't understand. They don't hear your heart, the way I do.

But still, you try.

Isn't it clear enough yet that you cannot live your whole life alone?

I can hear your heart.

A whisper.

A prayer.

A final hope.

But you can't hear me.

You are so primal...acute hearing, acute smell, acute everything. The perfect, lethal mix between muscles and strength, and speed and agility.

But you can't even hear me screaming.

You don't hear, because you don't listen. Do you think you don't need to?

But you do.

You need someone who'll be there when you need them. You need someone to be your place where you can go when there's no one left to save you from yourself.

It's a fact that you can't escape, Riddick.

You cannot escape the truth that you need us as much as we need you.

I realize that no matter how hard you deny it, you're afraid, but you cannot turn your back and reject the whole world.

You can't escape this planet alone, because to leave alone means not to leave. You won't escape with your life. Your existence, maybe.

But you can't escape yourself.

You can't escape your heart.

You need us.

You can't escape that.

And you don't want to escape.


End file.
